tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elis Oakvale
Elis Oakvale is a Bosmeri archer in Reign of Chaos, the third and youngest daughter of Kane and Celia Oakvale. She lives her life a lie as she pretends to suffer from anxiety so that she isn't dragged into her family's politics. Biography Elis grew up in a troublesome situation, she lived under a roof with a family who she did not agree with and feared that they would try and shape her future for her. The Bosmer decided that her best bet would be to pretend to be fragile and wait until she was old enough to run away from home. Despite her being against it, Elis had her own personal slave, Kessen. Though Elis didn't treat him as one and instead treated her as a servant, a friend and eventually a lover. However, Kessen feared that their relationship would get them both in trouble and fled. Her family then bought Agatha Tira, not knowing that she was a Breton witch and an enemy of Tharn. As a result, she helps Agatha keep a low profile in return for her tuition in various subjects. Elis often slipped out of her room to go on adventures, to escape the dullness of her life. It was during these adventures that she encountered a spirit of unknown origins, buried in an ancient graveyard, who is known only to her as 'Hal.' Hal agreed to bond with her, making her more powerful and more knowledgable but in return he would share her body. She reluctantly agreed and so, the two of them are a force to be reconed with. Later on down the line, Elis, whilst on one of her huntin sessions, encountered a group lead by a man named Talin Warhaft little did she know that this encounter would change her life forever. Apperances Reign of Chaos Chapter 4: Oakvales * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales I * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales IV * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales V * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VI * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Oakvales VII * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti I * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IV * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti V (Due to some confusion with the part labelling, I've decided that this part is Part V and all of the parts onward are the number they appear to be on this page.) * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VI * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VII * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti VIII * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti IX * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti X * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 4 - Valenwood: Falinesti XI Chapter 5: Summerset * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 1 * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 2 * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Auridon - Skywatch 3 * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crystal Tower III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - The Crustal Tower IV * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball I * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 5 - Summerset: Cloudrest - McDonagh Ball III Chapter 6: Hammerfell * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell IV Chapter 7: Morrowind * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 7 - Morrowind IV Chapter 8: Black Marsh * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh I * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh IV * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 8 - Black Marsh V Chapter 9: Cyrodiil * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Cyrodiil I * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Cyrodiil II * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 9 - Jagar Tharn (End/Epilogue) Twelve Stars of Taneth * Chapter 2 (Illusion) Category:Bosmer Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Characters